


The General

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: This is my take on first meeting between Hera Syndulla and Ahsoka Tano.





	The General

_“Ahsoka, we’re going to need leaders to rally people to our cause. Saw Gerrera was right about that but not concerning the method. We can’t fight darkness with darkness. The Rebellion needs people of strong conviction and virtues.” Senator Bail Organa told her over the comlink. “Old friend, I need you to find General Syndulla. He may be one of the greatest hopes for our Rebellion.”_

Ahsoka Tano surveyed the filthy streets of Roon’s refugee town. Her contact was a young female Twi’lek named Persephone. Ahsoka would meet her at a local cantina. Persephone would fly her to Ryloth to talk with General Syndulla.

“What if someone recognizes me?” Ahsoka recalled her conversation with Bail. “I did fight in the Battle of Ryloth.”

“There is nothing to worry about. You were in space most of the time, and you were a young child. I need you for this assignment. Ryloth is a hot zone right now. You’re the only one who can handle it. Though, I don’t expect any problems to occur.”

Roon’s planet security had just shut down the Lucky Orb Cantina which was the met location. There must be another way to find the contact. She closed her eyes and reached out in the Force for guidance. “Please sir,” a female Twi’lek tapped a security officer’s shoulder. “My husband and son got separated from us.” The woman’s pleas broke through her concentration. “They’re still on Ryloth. They must be something that you can do.”

“Not our problem,” the officer brushed her off. “Contact the Imperial Travel Division. They should get back to you in six to eight weeks.”

The female Twi’lek became downtrodden since she knew exactly what that meant. She held her two other children’s hands and departed from him in despair. Ahsoka figured this would be the end of the story until a little green Twi’lek girl appeared. “What is your husband and son’s name?” The woman tilted her head back and rolled her eyes. “I have many friends who can help.” The young girl gestured with her lek slightly. It was unnoticeable to the untrained eye. The woman exhaled in relief and whispered their names to her. The girl dropped a few credits into the woman’s hand. “There is a shop over in the corner. They’ll help you and your family. They’re friends too.”

“Thank you. Thank you very much.” The woman and her children left for the shop.

Perhaps, this girl had friends that knew Persephone. Ahsoka approached the Twi’lek girl. “Are you a pilot?” It was mostly polite and safe topic. She had been fairly certain of the answer. Her former master had constantly worked on his starfighter. She was very familiar with the dirt stains which were on the girl’s pants.

“I am. Are you looking to hire one?”

“Yes, someone to fly me to Ryloth. I was supposed to meet a pilot in the cantina.”

The young Twi’lek bent her head down to peer under her hood. “Fulcrum?!”

“Persephone.” The young teenage girl was her Free Ryloth Movement contact.

“That’s so wizard.” Persephone was relaxed her shoulders. “I didn’t want to leave without you. However, our window to get through the blockade is closing. We need to hurry.”

They weaved through the crowds on the streets to an old abandon starport. In a rundown hangar was the girl’s ship. The ship had been a brand new VCX-100 light freighter. As they bolted inside, Ahsoka expected to sense a few crew members working on the ship. There was only one other presence, and that was simply a droid. “Where is the rest of your crew?”

“It’s just me and my droid.” Persephone secured a crate.

“Are you the sole pilot for your unit?”

“We have lost a few pilots recently mostly because of the blockade. We can handle the ship.” The girl assured her. They headed for the cockpit.

Ahsoka strapped herself in. “What’s your plan to get inside?”

“Worrt hop,” the Twi’lek flipped on the ship.

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s an old smugglers’ trick like the Corellian Mynock Trash. You emit a matching frequency between two large cruisers scanners. The Imperials think that you did a hyperjump because you suddenly vanished, or they think that you’re hiding somewhere near them. Either way, they move their ship towards the planet. Then you do a swift drive to the planet’s atmosphere.

Such a little girl being a smuggler seemed very far-fetched. She barely believed that Persephone was a pilot until the ship started soar brilliantly into space. All her doubts vanished from her mind. “Why were you a smuggler?”

“In the beginning, we need to smuggle in supplies, so I learned the trade. Our credits ran low. I had to take some outside jobs. They paid for the supplies. How about you, Fulcrum? How did you end up working with the Senator?”

“I don’t know who you are talking about.” Ahsoka pretended to be surprised.

Persephone realized her mistake, “sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. It’s supposed to be a secret. We owe him that much after all he did for us doing the Clone Wars.” Her plan worked flawlessly. They passed into the planet’s atmosphere while the Empire scrambling to check the spice traders’ ships. A weird static came over the comms. Change of plans. I’m going to drop you off in the Mesa Maze with a flask and some coordinates.”

“That was a coded message,” Ahsoka figured. “Was one of your units captured?”

“No.” Pesephone frown, “a routine round up of captives by the Empire. Their way of punishing us for attacking them. The Empire either randomly gathers a bunch of people to shoot or imprison. Though, they rarely get sent to an Imperial prison. More credits to earn by selling them into slavery than imprisoning them.”

“You’re heading there to save them. It so happens that I have done a few rescue ops before.”

Persephone was thrilled. “We can always use more help.” She turned the ship around. 

The captives were being held in an Imperial compound adjoining a small village. They were about a mile away when the Empire hailed them. “Unknown vessel identify yourself immediately.”

Persephone grabbed the comm before Ahsoka could. “This is Zora of Krayn’s transports. Code L106.” There had been no hint of her Twi’lek accent as she spoke. They allowed her to land. “Understood.”

Ahsoka spun her chair around. “What’s the plan?”

“We free the captives and escape on the slavers’ transport.”

“Alright, how do we do that?” Persephone blushed and shrugged her shoulders. “Hmm, if you can seize control of one of the ships, I can defeat the prison guards quietly.” Ahsoka shook her head. “We would still need someone to hack into the Imperial manifest.”

“My droid can do it. He is amazing when he is in the mood.” She pressed the internal comms. “Chopper get in here. We’ve got a job.” She switched it off. “He has hacked into the Imperial Databanks a dozen times.” They enter the loading pad. She gave Ahsoka a comlink. “Tell the captives ‘the sandstorms cover all.’ They should trust you. If not, you can tell them that you’re with Hera. My real name is Hera. I just use Persephone for my smuggling jobs. May the Force be with us.”

Hera dashed out of her. She was glad that the young Twi’lek didn’t see her shocked expression. Most people didn’t know or didn’t dare to speak anything Jedi related. Ahsoka had expected her droid to be nice and brave like R2. “You ready to go, little guy.” The grumpy old droid respond back in mostly curses. She didn’t know droid could talk like that. Despite his complaining, he rolled behind her into the village.

The streets of the village were pretty empty of citizens. Imperial stormtroopers patrol the streets in force. They seemed to only harass the Twi’leks. They hardly gave her a second glance with all the traders visiting. Hera had given her a fake id. It got Ahsoka and Chopper inside the complex. Standard Imperial procedure was to place all prisoners in holding cells. They had been many prisoners. Also, the Empire held them in little regard. The Twi’lek captives were tossed in dirty animals pens outside. She was about to ask the little droid to hack into the system. He was already gone. Maybe, he was like R2 and was already on his way. At least, that’s what Ahsoka hoped as she walked towards the supervisor’s desk. “I’m here for the prisoners.”

He grabbed her id and scanned it. “It checks out. However, we have to process it before we can transfer the prisoners. New policy,” he sighed.

It was too dangerous to stay here long. She should abort the mission. She stared at the men, women, and children being held captive. She couldn’t do it. “You don’t need to process my identification.” Ahsoka put the full weight of the Force behind her words. “You must be exhausted. You will leave for your break now.”

“Yes, we will,” the two men guarding the prisoners abruptly left their post.

Ahsoka unlocked the pens. “The sandstorms cover all. Let’s get out of here.” Though, they hardly needed any persuasion. While she led them through the street under the guise of a prisoner transfer, Chopper tapped her leg.

Hera had successfully stolen a slaver’s ship. She helped Ahsoka uncuff the captives as they entered the ship. Ahsoka noticed the unconscious slaver tied up in the corner. “You think he would have known never trust a pretty stranger,” Hera grinned. She set a course in the ship nav computer for a safe haven off world for the former captives.

With the mission completed, they headed back to Hera’s ship. However, a small band of armed Twi’leks awaited them there. Ahsoka gripped her blaster. “It’s ok,” Hera assured her and rushed over to the young teal Twi’lek. “Numa, where is Boil?”

“He didn’t make it.” Numa held back her tears. “We should leave now. I don’t know if we were followed.” The group filed into the ship.

Ahsoka lingered in the back as she dealt with her conflicting emotions. “You’re sad that the old clone is dead. Also, you are relieved since he isn’t here to rat out your true identity.” Chopper clearly expressed her feelings to her which meant…

“You know who I am?”

“Hard not to,” the little droid beeped. “You’re Skywalker’s bratty kid.”

Her knees felt weak. “How could you know that?”

“I fought in the Clone Wars and visited your temple.”

Ahsoka stepped close to him. “You can’t tell anyone about this ever.”

“Most stupid carbon-based lifeforms can’t comprehend me except mom. I won’t do anything to endanger her. You, glow stick people, are nothing but trouble.” Chopper promptly went to yell at the new arrivals who had been calling out to them. He didn’t want them messing with his ship. The droid claimed it was because he enjoyed ordering them around. Ahsoka could sense how protective he was of Hera. She had a good feeling that he would keep her secret. She returned to Hera in the cockpit.

Numa had been sitting in the co-pilot’s chair. “How did you get this ship?”

“I helped some Selonians. They gave me this ship in appreciation.” Hera turned her head briefly and acknowledged Ahsoka with a smile. Numa seemed unsure of this stranger. Ahsoka was the opposite. She saw Numa wearing Boil’s left bicep and bracer piece. If Boil trusted her, Ahsoka trusted her too.

Tension dissolved when they arrived at the underground bunker. They had ridden part way to avoid detection. Ahsoka had been thrilled to enter the bunker and get away from the scorching sun. The Ryloth fighters inside were equally happy to see the reinforcements and supplies. They had delivered food, water, medicine and surprisingly few weapons.

“We usually borrow Imperial weapons.” Hera answered Ahsoka unspoken question. Ahsoka immediately recognized General Cham Syndulla as he came over to inspect the supplies. He was obvious to them. He had been immersed in the inventory concerns. “Sir,” Hera interrupted him. She gestured towards Ahsoka. “The contact.”

“Greetings,” General Syndulla bowed his head. “It is regrettable that you have travelled all this way for my answer to still be no.”

“We are in dire need of your help.” Ahsoka remained undeterred. “Just imagine all the hard work that you have done here on a galactic scale. We could topple the Empire.”

“There is no ‘we.’ I trusted the Republic to protect us. I ever joined with them to fight the Separatists.” He held his arms and shook them angrily. “Look at where it has gotten us. I’m not letting it happen again. You may have some of our food and water before you leave.”

“You’re not the only one suffering under the Empire’s thumb.” She fired back. “Many worlds are suffering even worse except they have no one to lead them.”

“You are asking me to abandon my people and my world. I’ll never do that.”

Ahsoka realized that she couldn’t get through to the general to join. There was still some hope to salvage some recruiters here. “We’re not asking you to abandon your people since they are already scattered across the galaxy. We need volunteers to aid in creating cells on other planets so they can fight the Empire for themselves.” She looked around the room.

“No,” General Syndulla clenched his jaw. “My people and I will not allow ourselves to be betray by outsiders again.” All of his people seemed to support his decision.

However, Hera came over and stood beside her. “’When a sandstorm destroys your home, you rebuild it even if it for the fifth time.’ Those are our words. You can’t allow bad occurrence to control your life and from doing good. People need our help. It is only by all of us working together that this can be accomplish.”

“You would engage yourself in such a foolish and hopeless pursuit?” He accused her.

“Helping people is never wrong.”

“If you wish to waste your time and abandon our cause, then don’t expect to ever be welcome back.”

“Father, you don’t mean-“

“GO!”

She sadly nodded her head. She turned around and left. Her little droid trailed behind her. Ahsoka followed behind her. A memory popped into her mind. She stood before the Jedi Council. They exiled from the Order. It broke her heart that they refuse to listen and believe her. She was distraught over causing the same thing to Hera. “I’m so sorry.” Ahsoka told her once they were outside.

“Don’t be,” Hera petted Chopper’s dome. “This isn’t our first argument concerning this. We’re doing the right thing. There are usually hardships that befalls anyone walking down the right path.”

That sounded like something a Jedi would say. Ahsoka caught a glimmer in the Force about her. “We better get moving,” she didn’t mention what she saw to Hera. She did mutter under her breath with a small smirk, “general.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
